There is a work machine having an imaging device. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology in which image data of a construction plan is created on the basis of construction plan data stored in a storage unit and positional information on a stereo camera, the image data of the construction plan and current image data imaged by the stereo camera are superimposed, and a superimposed composite image is three-dimensionally displayed on a three-dimensional display device.